Una nueva vida
by DanyyxDD
Summary: Este fics es echo por mi mente xD espero que guste lamento las faltas de ortografía u.u


_**Capítulo 1: Mi patética vida**_

Mi nombre es Misaki Soeth, tengo 12 años y nací el 21 de julio. Bueno mi infierno comienza cuando entre en un liceo en el cual conocía a algunas personas desde hace años pero aun así no hablaba con ellos porque no me caían bien.

Todos los días lo mismo llegar, saludar a los profes, ver a mis mismos compañeros una y otra vez, hacer los trabajos y luego irme a casa a la cual es peor que el liceo lleno de peleas y discusiones.

Estuve en el liceo por 1 año hasta que mis padres alejarse de Buena Paz e irnos a Konoha, Al Principio no quería irme, y estuve mucho tiempo sin hablarle ni a mi Mamá ni Papá.

Solamente le hablaba a mi hermano mayor.

Aunque todo era lo mismo puesto que mi hermano no era muy buen consejero que digamos, esto es un infierno no se cuánto tiempo más logre soportar esto, es un verdadero infierno ya no quiero seguir vivo, quiero morirme ya no aguanto este infierno, lo bueno es que al menos tendré un nuevo comienzo en mi nueva escuela espero que todo salga bien.

_**Capítulo 2: Mi Nuevo Comienzo**_

Hoy desperté, me bañe, me vestí, me arregle y baje a desayunar, y lo primero que vi fue a mi Mamá y mi Papá discutiendo asique preferí irme directo con mi hermano a mi nuevo colegio, cuando terminamos de hacer los papeles y todo eso.

Bueno llegue a mi salón (quede en el 1°A)

Profe: Muy bien chicos hoy tendremos a un nuevo alumno llamada Misaki Soeth, muy bien entra

Yo entre y todos me quedaron mirando me di cuenta de que habían pocas chicas.

Profe: Muy bien misaki siéntate junto a Sebastián (apunta a un chico el cual miraba Asia la ventana

Asique decidí ir y sentarme

Yo: Emmm hola soy Misaki ¿y tú cómo te llamas? (dije amablemente mientras extendía mi mano)

Chico: Me llamo Sebastián Phantomhive (acepto el saludo), pero algo extraño paso al tocar su mano sentí una extraña sensación como si algo recorriera todo mi cuerpo, decidí ignorarlo, y cambiar el tema

Yo: Oye, ¿porque hay tan pocas chicas aquí?

Sebas: Porque este es un liceo privado formado de reglas además, aquí casi todos tienen mal carácter asique si le dices algo molesto a alguien te trataran de golpear, así escomo muchas chicas se fueron de aquí por miedo (dijo con una sonrisa)

Yo: ¿Ósea que me van a golpear? (estaba confundida)

Sebas: (sonrió tiernamente) Si te tratan de hacer algo yo te protegeré, no te preocupes

Yo: Pero….

Profe: Muy bien demos comienzo a la clase

La clase fue tan aburrida pero gracias a Sebastián la pase súper bien, cuando la clase termino todos fueron a la cafetería a tomar desayuno, cuando llegue allí unos chicos me dijeron

Chico 1: Miren que tenemos aquí un nuevo sirviente (me empuja)

Chico 2: Miren que lindo, tiene miedo (me toma de la chaqueta y me levanta para golpearme)

Sentí miedo puesto que otros dos chicos me afirmaban mis brazos asiéndome imposible escapar de eso tipos, asique solo cerré mis ojos y espere el golpe pero nunca llego, asique abrí de a poco mis ojos y mi al chico que me iba a golpear tirado en el piso con la nariz y la boca rota y escuche una voz.

Voz: Te Encuentras bien Misaki, y ustedes quieren que les valla peor que a su amigo

Chicos: no por favor Sebastián no sabíamos que era amigo tuyo por favor no nos agás nada+

Sebas: Entonces suéltenlo y lárguense.

Aquellos dos chicos tomaron a su amigo y se fueron corriendo del lugar, yo seguía a asustado y mire al chico que me había salvado y era Sebastián me quede sorprendido nunca imagine que el chico que me dijo que me protegería dijera la verdad o mejor dicho que fuera capaz de hacer eso puesto que cuando lo vi creí que era un chico tranquilo

Sebas: (acercándose a mí) ¿Te dije que te protegería no? Y lamento a verme tardado (dijo acariciando mi rostro)

Yo: No sé qué decirte, pues gracias, gracias por ayudarme

Sebas: No te preocupes, ven vamos al salón a tomar desayuno

Yo: Pero no fuimos a buscarlo a la cafetería

Sebas: Solo sígueme (me tomo de la mano y me llevo al salón en el cual no había nadie, Muy bien (saca un termo de café y dos tazas, sirve el café y me pasa una taza) Muy bien ¡Provecho!

Yo: Gracias (tome la taza de café) Está muy rico

Sebas: jeje pues gracias lo hice yo mismo

Yo: oye quieres venir a mi casa, después de clases

Sebas: Si no tengo problema

Yo: ¿Pero y tus padres?

Sebas: Pues no creo que le importe a mi mamá (dijo con un tono triste)

Yo: Emmm lamento a ver preguntado (dije con un tono de tristeza)

Sebas: No te preocupes, no es nada malo es solo que mis padres pasan peleando y por eso vivo una casa solo, asique no tengo problemas (dijo feliz)

Yo: De Acuerdo (le sonreí)

Luego de eso volvimos a clases y cuando acabaron las clases nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Yo: Bueno esta es mi casa (saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta)

Lo malo fue que apenas abrí la puerta se escucharon los gritos de mi mama y mi papa y no supe que hacer me puse nervioso creí que Sebastián se querría ir pero de repente sentí la mano de Sebastián en mi hombro

Sebas: Tranquilo, no me molesta ni nada bueno vamos a tu habitación o algún lugar en el cual no se escuchan tan fuerte las discusiones.

Yo: Gracias (dije algo avergonzado)

Entramos y cuando íbamos en la escalera mi Madre me vio y dijo

Ma: Misaki Trajiste un amigo, que alegría que hallas traído a un amigo

Pa: (llega) oye aún no hemos terminado, (ve a Sebastián) Emmm Hola?

Sebas: Buenas tarde señor y señora

Mama y papa: muy bien misaki y amigo de misaki vallan a su habitación

Sebas y yo: oki

Luego de eso fuimos a mi casa, y nos acostamos aver tele hasta quedarnos dormidos

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Que es este sentimiento?**_

Cuando desperté vi a Sebastián recostado al lado mío, mire la hora y eran las 2:45 am, mire a Sebastián y no sé por qué razón me gane en su pecho y me quede dormido.

Dormía lo más tranquilo cuando sentí que alguien me movía abrí mis ojos y vi Sebastián y no se porque reaccione dándole un combo en la cara.

Sebas: (tapándose la cara y gritando) ¡ QUE MIERDA TE PASA, ME DUELE!

Yo: lo siento mucho fue sin querer a ver déjame ver (me acerque y quite sus manos de su rostro) No tienes nada tan gra….

No alcance a terminar porque Sebastián se acercó a mí y me dio un beso con el cual quede paralizado mi primer beso me lo dio mi mejor amigo no entendía nada no comprendía solo disfrute del momento del beso, y cuando nos separamos Sebastián salió corriendo, trate de seguirlo pero cerró la puerta y decide mirarlo por la ventana, lo vi correr hasta que no lo vi más.

Asique decide arreglarme e ir a la escuela, y cuando llegue Sebastián aun no llegaba por lo cual me preocupe o mejor dicho pensé que le había ocurrido algo o aun peor que le hallan echo algo.

Pase todo el día así hasta la hora de la salida en la cual como no me sentía bien fui al parque hay encontré a un lindo neko, maullando en uno de los bancos junto a mí, decidí verlo y note que tenía una placa, con una dirección: Calle Death, #666, con ver las placas creí que era algo extraño pero no le tome importancia, asique me dirigía Asia la casa del dueño del gato.

Llegue a la casa y toque el timbre salió una joven con un rostro de tristeza y le dije : emmm creo que este neko le pertenece .la chica asintió y volvió a meterse a la casa pensé que no le interesara pero luego volvieron a abrir y salió Sebastián mi quede perplejo pero sobre todo porque tenía un ojo morado.

Yo: Que te paso Sebastián mira tú ojo

Sebas: No te preocupes no es na… (ve al gato) Takano no te había visto ven gatito vamos a pasear si, oye misaki vamos al parque no quiero seguir aquí (me tomo de la mano y me llevo Asia el parque)

Cuando llegamos no pude evitar preguntarle porque tenía su ojo morado yo no le había pegado tan fuerte o bueno no le pegue directamente en los ojos

Yo: Etto…. Sebastián que te ocurrió en tu ojo

Sebas: No te preocupes fue solo una discusión con mi padres

Yo: ¡Pero que mierda como dejaste que te isiera eso porque no le dijiste a alguien mira nada mas como te dejo ese ….ese…!

Sebas: (interrumpe) no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado además sea como sea es prácticamente mi padres y bueno cuando cumpla la edad suficiente me iré y listo

Yo: (algo más calmado) Pero pese a todo eso no deberías soportar eso, oye Sebastián te quiero preguntar algo si yo consiguiera un departamento te irías a vivir con migo

Sebas: Es una pregunta extraña pero yo creo que si, después de todo por ti me hiria al infinito y mas alla

Yo: ¿Ok?


End file.
